


You Still Set My Heart On Fire

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Series: We're All A Little Poly Here [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 12 years post canon, A Plant Wrote This, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Polyamory, Skype Sex, different kinds of love, everyone is poly, the phichit and yuuri show, what else are friends for, yuuri is getting better at managing anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Yuuri paused in the hall of their Hasetsu house, looking at the large framed wedding-shot Victor had commissioned and insisted on hanging prominently. The two of them in their complementary tuxes stood with arms around each other, hands linked, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes while a storm of white cherry blossoms swirled in the background. Yuuri ran one delicate finger over the glass covering Victor’s face, ignoring the warning prickle around his eyes. Ten years. Ten, glorious frustrating beautiful amazing years this coming Saturday. And Victor would not be here, for the first time in all that time.In which Yuuri has some separation anxiety issues, and Phichit is a great comfort while Victor is away.





	1. The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I ~~blame~~ , er, want to thank [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid) for this. Her fics about healthy poly victuuri, particularly victor/yuuri/chris partially inspired this. I was also inspired by finding the Phichit/Chris pairing on tumblr. And, well, why choose?
> 
> So, I sat down to write the beginning of this this morning, and now it's finished, because who needs to eat, or do laundry, amiright guys? Anyway, please very much enjoy. The first chapter is going up immediately, the next ones will follow soon, I just want to go over them again before posting.

Yuuri paused in the hall of their Hasetsu house, looking at the large framed wedding-shot Victor had commissioned and insisted on hanging prominently. The two of them in their complementary tuxes stood with arms around each other, hands linked, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes while a storm of white cherry blossoms swirled in the background. Yuuri ran one delicate finger over the glass covering Victor’s face, ignoring the warning prickle around his eyes. Ten years. Ten, glorious frustrating beautiful amazing years this coming Saturday. And Victor would not be here, for the first time in all that time. 

They’d been separated before of course. But not on their wedding anniversary. That was always sacred, a day just for the two of them, to go off and be alone with each other without any distractions from work or family or lovers. This year, Victor had had to leave for some big meeting that could not be missed nor put off with the ISU concerning an upcoming event. Yuuri had seen him off to the airport this morning. Victor had kissed him and hugged him close, and whispered that they would go away together the next weekend. It would be alright, he would see, just a little delayed. Yuuri had smiled and nodded and sent him on his way with a loving kiss. What else could he do? He knew Victor didn’t have much choice. 

And yet…

Yuuri sighed and continued down the hall to his little office and sat at his desk. But he didn’t open his computer yet. Instead he pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text.

_2:45p I miss you. Call me when you land. <3_

He stared a bit longer at the message, wishing for a reply and knowing Victor was in the air somewhere over Central Asia, and certainly couldn’t text him back. Impulsively, he dialed another number, jiggling his foot impatiently while it rang. 

“Yuuri! Hi!” 

Yuuri grinned at his best friends always-enthusiastic greeting. “Hey Phichit. How’re you?”

“Great! You?”

“Oh. You know. Same as always. I just thought I’d call, and uh...see where you were at these days.”

“Still in Bangkok of course, though I leave in two weeks for Detroit. Celestino needs to go back there for a while and we’re still developing my free skate for next year, so I’m going along. But listen, Yuuri, I’d love to talk you know I would, but Celestino’s expecting me back at the rink in fifteen minutes. Can I call you back this evening?”

“Oh!” Yuuri flushed with embarrassment for intruding, but screwed his courage up. “Yea of course, I’m sorry for intruding. But listen, I really just wanted to ask if...if you wanted to get together this weekend. For. A few days.”

Phichit’s boyish laugh echoed down the line. “Yuuri you’re never an intrusion you know that. And I’d love to see you! But this weekend? Aren’t you-”

Yuuri broke in “Victor’s got ISU meetings. He’ll be gone for a week.” Yuuri gulped. “I-I didn’t want to be alone this weekend.”

“Ohhh darling. Yes of course I’d like to see you! Shall I come there or would you rather come here?”

Yuuri hesitated. He’d rather stay here. Finding a sitter for the new puppy at short notice would be possible, but not ideal. But it hardly seemed fair to Phichit to ask him to drop his life and hop on a plane at short notice just because he, Yuuri, was a lonely neurotic mess without Victor. Phichit snorted in the phone. 

“I think I’ll come there. Any chance of getting some of your mother’s katsudon while I’m there? I’ve been missing it. And we’ll have to go to the rink at least a couple times. I’ll be under strict orders from Ciao Ciao I know, off season or not.”

Yuuri’s heart flipped over. “Phichit-kun, I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you. Thank you.”

Phichit giggled. “Probably something really ridiculous. Listen Yuuri love, I’ve really gotta go now, I’ll text you later with details when I get a flight and things. I can’t wait to see you!”

“Ok. I can’t wait to see you either. Thanks again Phichit. Bye.”

“Bye Yuuri! Love and kisses!”

With a click the line went dead. Yuuri slowly lowered the phone to the desk, then lowered his head to rest his forehead on the smooth wood. The tears did come then, partially relief and partially reaction from the stress of reaching out. He was getting better at it, but it was still hard sometimes. But Phichit had understood. Phichit always understood. He couldn’t replace Victor, not at a time like this. But Phichit would understand that too, and he would keep Yuuri from wobbling out of control on his own. 

Slowly, Yuuri brought his phone around and turned his head so he could see it. 

_3:05p I invited Phichit to stay the weekend. Hope that’s ok._

_~  
Phichit-kun 5:50p Ok I got a flight! i’m getting to fukuoka at 4:30, shall i take the train or you pick me up?_

_5:55p I’ll pick you up. We can get dinner then drive home?_

_Phichit-kun 5:56p love it! see you! xxx_

_5:57p xxx can’t wait_

_~  
Vitya 10:45p Just landed. I miss you too. I thought about you all the way here._

_Vitya 10:47p Yes of course it’s fine you invited Phichit. Why shouldn’t you? Actually, it’s a great idea, I’m glad you thought of it! I was a bit worried, leaving you alone._

_10:50 I didn’t know if you’d be upset...me spending our anniversary with...with a lover._

_Vitya 10:59 Oh, I see...well no. How could I be? I left you alone, and I’m glad you’ll have someone to hold you when I can’t._

_Vitya 11:00p In fact…_

_11:15p Vitya?? What what what?_

_Vitya 11:16p sorry love, had to collect my carryon and get off the plane. I was just thinking...maybe Phichit and I can think up something to make the day not a total loss for you. ;)_

_11:20p VITYA! O.O_

_11:21p besides, what about you. You’re just as alone as I would’ve been._

_11:22p will you be ok?_

_Vitya 11:23p you know I was planning to stay with Chris._

_Vitya 11:45p Yuuri?_

_11:46p yea. I knew. I forgot. But….that’s good._

~  
Yuuri put the phone back on the stand and curled around Victor’s pillow. It smelled like him, and at least this way his own pillow wouldn’t get soaked with his tears. It was stupid to cry over Victor spending their ten year wedding anniversary with Chris. He’d known Victor was going to. In fact, he’d even suggested he stay there instead of a hotel. Why travel halfway around the world to the same city as his best friend and lover and then stay in a hotel. And Yuuri would be with Phichit. So it wasn’t like he was alone. 

And yet…

The phone warbled at him and he shoved his face further into Victor’s pillow, breathing the scent in deep and wiping his eyes. Turning over he picked the phone up. 

_Vitya 12:05a Yuuri, stop obsessing. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love. It’s just a day, we’ll have our celebration with just the two of us, just like always. Our love is not defined by the calendar._

Yuuri smiled weakly. How did Victor always know? He dialed quickly, listening impatiently as the phone rang one and a half times. 

“How do you always know?” Yuuri asked before Victor could even say hello. 

“Yuuri love, I know you. It’s been twelve years.” Victor’s voice was full of quiet love. “I am sorry about this, but we can get through this. It’s only a short separation, and we’ve been apart for much longer before.”

“I know. I’m sorry I’m being silly Vitenka. Why do you even put up with me?”

“Yuuuuri, you’re not silly. Don’t you think it’s making me miss you even more to know you’ll be with Phichit this weekend? But we’ll be ok. Really, I need you to believe that. And believe I love you so much I think I might explode sometimes.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I do. Really. And if you want me to, I won’t...I won’t do anything with Phichit. He’ll understand. He always does.”

Victor snorted. “Now you really are being silly love. Clearly it’s past your bedtime. You should be asleep, exhaustion is making you loopy. When does Phichit get in?”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “He comes in tomorrow afternoon. He didn’t waste any time. Almost like he was expecting the call.”

A short silence. “Vitenka.”  
“I worry about you without me. You know that.” Yuuri could see in his head the way Victor would be smiling, embarrassed at being caught being thoughtful, and half nervous, half-afraid of Yuuri’s reaction. “I admit, I texted Phichit a week ago, when I knew I had to go away. I thought, if you needed him, it would be best if he was prepared.”

Yuuri’s throat constricted. How could he doubt Victor’s care? He cleared his throat, his voice only squeaking a little. “I love you so much. Thank you. For. Being everything.”

“I love you too. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.”


	2. The Coming of Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I did miss you, just for you. And I’m glad you’re here. I’d forgotten how beautiful you are, my sweet little prince.”_
> 
> _Phichit reared back, striking a dramatically horrified pose. “You forgot?” He pressed his wrist to his forehead, feigning faintness. “Has my selfie-game really fallen so short that Katsuki Yuuri actually forgot my ethereal beauty? Oh horror!”_
> 
> _Yuuri matched his dramatics, moving up to kneel beside Phichit on the bed, hands clasped in entreaty, “Oh noble selfie-Prince, forgive my poor clumsy tongue. Of course your selfies are the envy of the known world!”_
> 
> _They both collapsed in a fit of giggles, Yuuri landing crosswise on the bed with Phichit’s face pressed into his chest while his shoulders heaved in merriment._
> 
> And there is both angst and giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title _is_ a dirty pun, and no I am not at all ashamed. :D

Phichit’s plane landed only thirty minutes late, and he bounced down the arrival ramp, black facemask not quite hiding his delighted expression as he caught Yuuri up in a tight hug. 

“Yuuri! Sorry you had to wait. I’m so glad to see you!”

“Phichit-kun, you know I’d wait as long as it takes for you. Thank you. For coming.”

“Of course darling. What are friends for? Now come on, lets go, I’m starving and you mentioned going out to dinner! Ramen or sushi? Or did you have something else in mind?”

Yuuri laughed at his friends enthusiastic chatter. Phichit’s relentless cheerfulness never failed to lighten Yuuri’s day. 

“Ramen I think. There’s a nice quiet place on the way back to Hasetsu.”

“Oh, is that the place we stopped with Chris four years ago?”

“Yep.” Yuuri smiled in remembrance. That had been a good visit, the last time all four of them were together at once. It didn’t happen so often anymore now that Victor, Chris, and Yuuri were all retired from skating. “Remember how Chris was so jet-lagged he tried to flirt with the waitress in Japanese and ended up asking her for her banjo?”

Phichit cackled, having to stop walking for a moment to bend over laughing at his boyfriend’s expense. “Oh yes. I never let him forget that one. He’s sworn off flirting immediately after international flights since then, no matter how cute the person is!”

The two men continued on toward the car-park holding hands like the familiar old friends they were, chatting and giggling over old times, and plotting various activities for the next four days. They stopped at Yuuri’s little hatchback, loading Phichit’s small case and backpack into the back. Then they turned to each other, both pulling down their masks. Phichit’s usual grin was lighting up his soft black eyes. Yuuri smiled in return and held out his arms.

“You haven’t given me a proper hug yet. Shame on you.” Yuuri teased. 

Phichit stepped into the circle of his arms, face inches from his. Yuuri leaned forward slightly, kissing his friend gently but thoroughly, lips pressed together familiarly. 

They broke away a little to smile at each other again. Phichit’s voice was a little hoarse. “I’ve missed you. It’s been eight months since you visited Bangkok, and then I was so busy because it was mid-season…”

Phichit trailed off, and Yuuri kissed him again, a quick brush of the lips. “I know, I’m sorry dear. I’ve missed you too.” 

They broke apart reluctantly to get in the car, but Phichit kept hold of his hand while he drove, and Yuuri felt lighter than he had in days. Maybe he didn’t have Victor right now, but he still wasn’t alone. It was nice to be reminded that other loves existed, and could be just as satisfying in their own ways. 

~  
They reached Hasetsu late that evening, and Phichit turned into his and Chris’s usual guest room automatically, but Yuuri stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Wait.” Phichit looked a question at him, and he gulped. Maybe this was over the line. Maybe Phichit wouldn’t understand this time. But he just couldn’t spend another night alone in that bed. 

“If...if you want. You can sleep in our room. While you’re here. I mean. Unless you’d rather not. That’s ok too. But I’d like having you. I-I-” He stuttered to a stop as Phichit dropped his bags on the floor and cupped his face in both hands, kissing him sweetly and thoroughly and without hurry. Some hysterical corner of Yuuri’s mind mumbled about how it was nice to kiss someone the same height as him every now and again. Less chance of a crick in the neck.

“Yuuri love, I’m honored. But…” Phichit frowned slightly, still holding Yuuri’s face gently in his hands. “I don’t know. It seems...well a bit...you two have always kept your room for yourselves. And I think that’s important, not to cross that boundary.” 

Yuuri’s shoulders sagged. Phichit was right. That had been an early agreement of his and Victor’s when they first started playing and dating other people. People might stay the night, and one or both of them might sleep with their guest, but no guests were allowed in their bed. It was theirs, their space, separate and special from the other relationships. It was why they had a king size bed and such nice furnishings in the guest room, after all.   
And yet…

Tears prickled Yuuri’s eyes. “Please. I’m...it’s just so hard this time. I don’t know why. I don’t want to be alone though.”

Phichit gathered him in, stroking his hair and murmuring soothingly in his ear. Yuuri buried his face in Phichit’s neck, breathing in the familiar/not familiar scent of him. Spices and sweat, and his favorite lemongrass soap. 

“Yuuri.” Phichit said slowly, breath tickling Yuuri’s ear. “How about...if you stay in the guest room with me while I’m here? Every night?”

Yuuri pulled back, blinking. He hadn’t really thought of that. After all, he always slept in his own bed, unless he simply fell asleep in the guest room after a bout of playing with a guest. It didn’t really occur to him to go sleep there just to...well..sleep. 

“Yea. That...that makes more sense.” Yuuri nodded, feeling a bit better. This was a better idea. Less of a betrayal of Victor. “Ok. You go get settled, I’ll go get ready for bed and be in there soon.”

Phichit’s sunny smile warmed him. “Perfect! Now, where’s that new puppy you told me about? He looks just like good old Maccachin in the pictures!”

Yuuri laughed and took him to introduce him to ChowChow. They both puttered about, passing each other in the hall, or hollering questions and comments across the house as Phichit settled his things into the guest room and prepared for bed and Yuuri did the same. He walked ChowChow then put the pup back in his crate for the evening, and quickly got into his usual t-shirt-and-sweats pajamas. He sent a quick text to Victor before plugging his phone in.

_11:35p Phichit arrived. We’re home. We’re both going to stay in the guest room until he leaves._

_Vitya 11:38p Tell him I said hi! That sounds like a great plan, then you don’t have to be all alone at night either._

_11:40p Yea. That’s...Phichit said it was better than him staying in our bed._

_11:41p Very wise man our Phichit. Give him a kiss for me. ;)_

Yuuri smiled and sent a final heart emoji. Then he padded barefoot down the hall to the guest room at last, peering in at the open door. 

Phichit was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. His black hair was tousled and damp from a quick shower, and his bare brown chest still had a few water-drops clinging to the skin. Unlike Yuuri, who struggled to keep his weight down now that he no longer trained and skated, Phichit was still in his peak skating trim. His lean, muscular limbs were on full display in only his bright red boxer-briefs, and the slight curve of his waist did things to Yuuri. He looked up with a bright smile when Yuuri spoke.

“Can I come in, or are you not ready?”

“Yuuri, don’t be silly. If you’re going to be staying in here with me, you oughta treat it just like your own room.”

“Well, I don’t want to intrude…”

Phichit patted the bed beside him imperiously. “Get that sweet little ass over here Katsuki Yuuri before I come over there and tickle you senseless. Honestly. Intruding.”

Yuuri giggled and stepped into the room. With a mischievous smile he leapt at the last minute, landing on Phichit and pushing him back into the bed so that Yuuri was straddling him, and holding onto his wrists above his head. Phichit looked up into Yuuri’s face, his dark eyes going limpid with desire, and Yuuri felt his friend’s body begin to take notice immediately. Yuuri’s responded in kind, and the mischievous smile slid off his face to be replaced with a more tenderly seductive expression. He leaned a little further to press his lips firmly to Phichit’s. Phichit’s mouth opened beneath his, inviting his tongue in, and Phichit’s body arched like a bow, up into his. 

Yuuri finally broke off panting, scrambling off of Phichit a little shamefacedly. “I-I didn’t mean to...you’re probably tired and just want to sleep. We’ve got lots of time-”

Now it was Phichit’s turn pin him down to the bed with his body, one hand propping up his slighter frame, the other plucking Yuuri’s glasses off so he could kiss Yuuri’s nose. 

“Baka. I said I missed you.”

Yuuri looked at Phichit through his lashes, his habitual blush spreading further down his neck. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I waited until I needed company. You must think me an awful friend, only wanting you when Victor’s away.”

“Shhh.” Phichit placed the glasses carefully on the table nearby and began kissing slowly down Yuuri’s neck and jaw. His hand slid up under the edge of Yuuri’s t-shirt, caressing the soft flesh over muscle on Yuuri’s stomach and ribs. “You do no such thing, and you are the very best friend a guy could have.”

Yuuri caught Phichit’s face and pulled him into another deep kiss, all passionate tongues and gasping breaths. At last he broke away and they both sat up. 

“I did miss you, just for you. And I’m glad you’re here. I’d forgotten how beautiful you are, my sweet little prince.”

Phichit reared back, striking a dramatically horrified pose. “You forgot?” He pressed his wrist to his forehead, feigning faintness. “Has my selfie-game _really_ fallen so short that Katsuki Yuuri _actually_ forgot my ethereal beauty? Oh horror!”

Yuuri matched his dramatics, moving up to kneel beside Phichit on the bed, hands clasped in entreaty, “Oh noble selfie-Prince, forgive my poor clumsy tongue. Of course your selfies are the envy of the known world!”

They both collapsed in a fit of giggles, Yuuri landing crosswise on the bed with Phichit’s face pressed into his chest while his shoulders heaved in merriment. At last Phichit looked up, raising himself on one elbow and grinning down at Yuuri. 

“But, I know for a fact, your tongue is not clumsy. In fact, it’s quite agile if I remember.” Phichit grinned slyly “but perhaps it’s rusty from lack of use.”

The suggestion, and Phichit’s accompanying fingers tracing the waistband of his pants, tugging very gently, made Yuuri’s breath hitch. “No, it’s the same as ever.”

“Prove it.” Phichit whispered into his lips. 

Yuuri took that as the challenge it was, and proceeded to do so. Later, while they lay tangled naked together, sweaty limbs entwined and fingers interlaced, breath heaving from the last aftershocks of orgasm, Yuuri grinned down into his lover’s face. 

“Still think my tongue has gone rusty and clumsy?”

Phichit’s low snort in reply only made Yuuri grin harder, and clutch the other man a little tighter. He’d forgotten how much fun sex with Phichit could be. 

“Think you’ll be up for round two, or should I let you sleep?”

Phichit’s dark eyes practically glowed, and his grin was smug. “I slept on the plane.”


	3. Just A Date on the Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuuri gathered the younger man into his arms, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. Phichit turned into the embrace, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. As he turned, Yuuri caught a glimpse of tears in Phichit’s eyes, which rocked him to his core. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Phichit cry except when coming off the ice from a particularly difficult routine. This was different. Yuuri struggled to organize his scattered thoughts for a moment, then broke the silence again._
> 
> Phichit and Yuuri take turns being angsty and comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting and leaving love. Every comment or kudo feels like a damn prize. <3

Yuuri’s phone warbled from the bedside table. Yuuri mumbled imprecations, and shoved his face into his pillow, chasing his receding sleep. Beside him, Phichit turned over and muttered sleepily.  
“What time?”

Yuuri’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “Too fracking early for phones. Especially after karaoke with Minako until two am.”

Phichit sat up, yawning and reached across to tilt Yuuri’s phone toward him. “Oh. You should look at this one.”

_Vitya 7:05a I know it’s still Friday for me, but I wanted to tell you I love you as soon as it was Saturday morning for you._

_Vitya 7:08a I love you so much Yuuri. Happy Anniversary. I miss you._

Yuuri clutched the phone close, heart hammering a little. Phichit got up and quietly went into the bathroom, leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri stabbed at Victor’s number. 

“Yuuri?”

“Vitenka, I love you so much, I miss you. I need you here. I thought this would just be another date on the calendar and I could do this but-” Yuuri was almost sobbing, angry at himself for falling apart and desperate for Victor to just BE there.

“Yuuri love, shhh it’s ok. I miss you so much. I’ll be home soon. I-I got a flight two days earlier, so I’ll be home the day after tomorrow.”

Yuuri’s head lifted from his fetal crouch around his phone a bit. “Y-you did?”

“Yea. I couldn’t stand it. And...I talked to your parents. They’re going to take ChowChow and we’re going away for a week. Just us. Like a second honeymoon.”

“Vitenka” Yuuri’s throat closed with the force of emotions swirling through him, but he continued. “I’d like that.”

“Happy Anniversary love.” 

“Happy Anniversary.” Yuuri whispered back. 

“I gotta sleep. But, I’ve got a little time tomorrow morning, later today for you. Lets skype, ok? I miss your face.”

“Yea. Ok. I miss yours.”

“Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I wasn’t!” Victor’s laugh cut him off and he grinned sheepishly. Victor always knew. 

They hung up and Yuuri smiled at his phone for a moment. He lay back, holding his phone at a couple angles, trying to get a good picture of him laying naked in the bed, tousled with sleep, in the way he knew would drive Victor wild. Phichit walked back in and grinned when he saw what Yuuri was doing. 

“Need a hand?” Phichit’s tone suggested more than just the picture-taking.

Yuuri’s morning erection perked up slightly, and he blushed furiously, but handed the phone over. “Yes. I talked to Victor, and now I want to send him...something.”

Phichit’s fond gaze traveled along the length of Yuuri, bright eyes appreciative and he murmured “Well, why don’t we send him everything then?”

The phone snapped, and Phichit handed it back, and Yuuri quickly sent the picture to Victor. He started to put it down, and Phichit stopped him with a hand on his wrist, the other settling gently on Yuuri’s thigh, close but not touching Yuuri’s stirring cock. 

“Only one? Doesn’t Victor deserve more?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he squeaked “Phichit?” but his cock leapt a little at what his lover was suggesting.

“I mean,” Phichit leaned in, his bare chest brushing against Yuuri’s dick as he left a kiss trail up Yuuri’s stomach. “Why don’t we send him a few more pictures. He’ll be wanting to see all of his beautiful Yuuri, won’t he?”

Yuuri bucked with a slight groan, and Phichit grinned, snapping another photo of Yuuri’s red face and bitten lip. Phichit slid up next to Yuuri on the bed, turning the screen so Yuuri could see himself. 

“What a beautiful face...shall we see how many other faces you can make sweetheart?”

In answer, Yuuri surged up to fasten his lips on Phichit’s, reaching blindly for the phone in the other man’s hand and pressing the button. They both looked at the photo now displayed, a close up of their kissing faces. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I didn’t realize all I had to do to get you this excited was take pictures of you naked!” Phichit teased.   
“It’s not just that. It’s...Victor seeing them.” Yuuri moaned again at the thought, his hand fluttering down to stroke himself gently. He dimly heard the shutter click again. 

“That is pretty hot,” Phichit murmured. Whether he meant Yuuri touching himself or sending pictures to Victor, Yuuri didn’t know and didn’t care. 

Phichit’s free hand joined his, and his back arched pushing himself harder into their joined hands. The camera continued to click and Phichit continued to murmur encouragement of Yuuri’s moans. 

All in all, it ended up being not the worst way to wake up on the morning of your tenth wedding anniversary. 

~   
After breakfast (a rather late breakfast more accurately called brunch), Phichit suggested a walk on the beach, and Yuuri readily agreed. The day was sunny and bright and the two of them took ChowChow out to frolic in the waves and sand. They wandered along behind the frolicking pup, hands entwined, a companionable silence settling between them. Yuuri found himself watching Phichit’s face in profile as they walked. It was relaxed from it’s usual dramatic excitability for once, and Yuuri suddenly realized Phichit looked a bit worn.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri broke the silence, and Phichit turned a quizzical look on him.

“Of course, why on earth shouldn’t I be?”

Yuuri flushed a little. “I just thought...maybe I was wrong. But you look tired.”

“Well it was a late night last night and an early morning!” Phichit grinned, clearly enjoying the memory of their morning. 

Yuuri blushed beet-red but persevered. “No, it’s not that.” Yuuri gnawed on his lip, considering. Was it really his place? Wouldn’t Phichit tell him if something was wrong?

And yet…

“If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. I just thought…”

Phichit turned a little away. “I’m fine. You shouldn’t be worrying about me today of all days.”

Yuuri frowned and pulled Phichit back around to face him, tilting the sweet face back toward his with two fingers under his chin. He stared deep into the beautiful black eyes on the level with his own.

“What on earth does a date on the calendar have to do with when I should worry about my friend and lover? Something is wrong.”

Phichit sighed. “Let’s sit on the sand.”

“Ok.” Yuuri followed his lead, but kept his eyes trained on Phichit, his silence a demand. 

Phichit pulled in a deep breath and reclaimed Yuuri’s hand, running the fingers of his other hand over Yuuri’s knuckles. “I’m sorry. I really don’t want to worry you. I’m just tired, honestly. Last season was very hard. I’ve already decided to make this my last. I can’t keep up anymore, and I’d like to get out before I hurt myself permanently. Besides I…”

Yuuri held his silence, watching Phichit’s normally mobile face shuttering as he wrestled with something.

“I miss Chris. I’m tired of us always being...being just ships in the night. I never thought I’d say this, but...I think I’d like to settle down with one person. And I want it to be Chris.” Phichit threw him a quick smile, “Not give up other lovers entirely of course, you know I could never give you up. And I don’t think Chris would give Victor up either. But, I want someone to come home to every night, who is waiting just for me...you know?”

Yuuri smiled and said softly, letting his love and understanding shine from his eyes “I think that’s wonderful. Does Chris feel the same?”

Phichit bowed his head miserably. “I don’t know. Maybe sometimes I think? But he’s...he’s older. More set in his ways. More of a shameless flirt.”

“Only five years, four and a half really. That’s not much. Mid-thirties is not too late to settle down and make a home out of a person.” He smiled and squeezed Phichit’s hand encouragingly.

“Yea, I just…” Phichit lowered his voice and his head further, black hair falling forward to partially obscure his face. “What if I ask and he says no Yuuri? I’m afraid. I’m tired of being alone, and I’m afraid Chris just doesn’t really think of me like that. Or doesn’t want to settle. Or something.”

Yuuri gathered the younger man into his arms, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. Phichit turned into the embrace, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. As he turned, Yuuri caught a glimpse of tears in Phichit’s eyes, which rocked him to his core. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Phichit cry except when coming off the ice from a particularly difficult routine. This was different. Yuuri struggled to organize his scattered thoughts for a moment, then broke the silence again. 

“I don’t know what Chris thinks of settling down. But I know he loves you. All anyone has to do is see how he looks at you.” Yuuri swallowed a slight lump, and continued in a hoarser voice. “He looks at you the way I look at Victor. Like he can’t believe his luck that such a bright star would fall into his orbit. You should talk to him. I’ll-I’ll help any way I can, moral support and all that. But you need to talk to him.”

“I know” whispered Phichit, still muffled in Yuuri’s neck.

“Soon love.”

“I know. I just...what if he says no?”

Yuuri’s shoulders sagged a bit. “I don’t know. But at least then...you’ll know. The waiting and worrying is worse than anything else.” He chuckled a little, “Take it from one who knows.”

~  
They returned to the house later in the afternoon, sweaty and sandy and a little subdued. Each was wrapped in their own thoughts, though they still walked hand in hand. Inside the house, Yuuri revived a bit. He turned and smiled.

“I think I’d like a shower. Care to join me?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit hesitated and Yuuri continued, “Just a shower. The water is soothing, and I’ll wash your hair and your back.”

Phichit smiled a little wanly. “Yea. Ok. That sounds nice actually. Being pampered.”

They were quiet in the shower, exchanging only the bare few words necessary between two people who had showered together often before. Yuuri lavished all his care and attention on his friend, gentle and undemanding. Phichit began to perk up, and at the end was nearly his old sunshiny self. Nothing kept Phichit down for long. He turned and pulled Yuuri into tight hug and passionate kiss, lips pressed hard together and fingers fisted in Yuuri’s wet hair. Yuuri’s body responded predictably and he broke away, a little embarrassed. He’d promised Phichit no shenanigans, and now here he was getting hard just from a kiss.

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, face red.

“Why should you be sorry? I like it when you get hard for me. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I came to cheer you up and keep you company, not bring you down with my problems and ask you to cater to me.”

“I want to help with your problems Phichit! I asked you here to basically stand in for Victor, the least I can do is pamper you and be a good friend too.”

“Well in that case, I _do_ have this problem you _might_ help with.” Phichit’s voice was laughing.

Yuuri looked up suspiciously. “What problem?”

“Well, I’ve got this friend who is so sexy he doesn’t even know, and he’s all naked and making me hard but keeps apologizing about it. Think you could relieve some of the, ah pressure?” Phichit was grinning like a cat in the cream now.

Yuuri growled playfully and flicked the water off, ripping the curtain back and pulling Phichit off his feet into Yuuri’s arms, bridal style. Phichit squeaked and laughed as Yuuri started carrying him toward the bedroom.

“Yuuri, we’re dripping everywhere!” 

“I’ll make you drip, and more than drip, you ridiculous man!”

A little shiver ran through Phichit’s body, and Yuuri could see Phichit’s cock rise to the occasion. “Oooh, promise?”

For answer, Yuuri tossed his dripping friend onto the bed and bent to kiss the dark tip of Phichit’s erection. Phichit moaned and rolled his hips, but Yuuri pulled away a bit. 

“Greedy.”

“Tease!”

Most of the shower water had dried from their skin and they were both flushed and damp with desire when Yuuri’s phone began to play _Stammi Vicino_. Yuuri jumped as if he’d been caught looking up a girl’s skirt, flushing with shame rather than pleasure.

“Victor!”

Phichit looked confused. “Is that a problem?”

“No no no of course not, I-”

Yuuri lunged for the phone to hide his confusion. He’d forgotten, in the pleasure of Phichit and the moment and his desire that it was their anniversary and Victor had said he would call this afternoon. Somehow he felt like a cad, having fun with Phichit when Victor called for their Anniversary Call.

His voice was breathy and choked with shame when he pressed answer. “Vitya?”

Victor chuckled, soft and low. “Did you dash for me, love? You’re all out of breath.”

Yuuri felt his stomach drop. He was worse than a cad, he was complete filth. Lower than low. “No. I-no just-I”  
Yuuri stammered to a stop. Phichit touched his shoulder, looking questioningly at him, and Yuuri flinched away from the look and the touch. Phichit rolled his eyes and plucked the phone out of Yuuri’s hands before he even knew the other man was planning to do that. Phichit punched the speaker button.

“Hey Vicchan. He’s doing it again.”

Yuuri glared at his so-called friend as Victor sighed heavily into the phone. “Hi Phichit-kun. I gathered. Thank you for being there with him this weekend, especially today. How has he been handling it?”

“Surprisingly well, actually, until just now.”

“Hey!” Yuuri started, but Phichit glared at him and spoke over him.

“Now I’m fairly sure he’s spiraling into guilt because we were, ah, mid-stroke as it were when you called. Judging by his face, he’s sure we all hate him for having fun without you.”

There was a faint gasp of in-drawn breath from the phone. Yuuri sank his scarlet face into his hands, muttering imprecations about nosy Thai skaters who think they know you. Now Victor really would be pissed.

Victor’s voice had an odd/familiar note in it when he spoke. “Midstroke? Well. Don’t let me stop you, please. My Yuuri deserves all the strokes he can get.”

It was almost...almost like how Victor’s voice sounded on the few occasions Yuuri surprised him with a new trick that drove Victor wild in bed. Almost, like he was turned on. But surely not…

“Vitya?”

Victor’s voice went soft and gentle, loving and sweet. “Yuuri, my beautiful prince. Surely you don’t think I would be mad at you for that?”

“But today, I mean, it was just, we got a little, I mean I” Yuuri subsided miserably again, falling over to hide his face in the blanket. If he pressed hard enough maybe he could suffocate himself.

Phichit’s voice was a little cold over his head. “I’m sorry Vicchan, I did my best, but your husband really is an idiot.”

“I know,” sighed Victor at the same time as another voice spoke.

“Hey now, is that any way to speak of such a delectable little morsel?” Chris’s purring voice was unmistakable. 

Phichit’s voice went a little squeaky. “Chris! Uh…”

“Victor, mon amour, I don’t think they want to play with us this morning.”

The sound of a smack. “Chris, you lump. You’re going to scare Yuuri again. Phichit, why don’t you turn video on. I said I wanted to skype, and now that we’re all here, well...I want it more than ever, I must say!”

“Um.” Phichit’s gentle touch on his shoulder roused Yuuri from his horrified reverie. “Is it ok?”

Yuuri stared up into his friend’s face, then closed his eyes and nodded. He sat up and crowded up to Phichit, eager as any fan-girl for a sight of his husband’s face, no matter how embarrassed or guilty he felt. Victor had propped his phone up and was smiling, hair still rumpled from sleep, and eyes a little heavy. His bare chest and shoulders were perfect as always, now sporting a limpid-eyed Swiss sprawled across them.

“Yuuri love. Are you ok now? See, Chris is here too.”

Chris chuckled. “But for a little thing, a few thousands of miles distance, we would have the makings of quite the enjoyable day right here.”

Yuuri ignored Chris, focused on Victor’s face. He searched it, but found nothing but love, longing, and just a hint of desire there. Yuuri relaxed into Phichit’s shoulder at last, laying his head on his friend in a mirror of the other two. 

“I’m sorry Vitya. I-I was being silly.”

“Mmhmm. Perhaps I should ask Phichit to spank you a little for me, so you’ll remember not to be so silly next time.”

Yuuri grinned, his dick, half limp from anxiety, returning to an interested state of arousal. He hid his face a little in Phichit’s shoulder and murmured “Well, perhaps you should at that.”

Phichit squeaked above him and Chris crowed with delight. Yuuri sneaked another glance at his husband. Victor was grinning fondly at him. 

“Well, you heard him Phichit,” Victor’s voice was a warm blanket covering Yuuri’s heart.

And that is how Yuuri ended up watching his husband fuck his boyfriend on Skype while being fucked by his best friend himself on the afternoon of his tenth wedding anniversary. Later, he and Victor agreed that it had actually been a pretty good day, all things considered, and next year they suggested that Phichit and Chris come to Hasetsu the day after their anniversary. For a recap, Victor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is my perfect sunshine prince and I love him, and this chapter may have spawned another fic from Phichit's POV. Maybe. >_>


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tipped his head back and laughed, pure joy driving all worries from his head for once. _“You’re a genius, Vitenka.”_
> 
> _“I know.” Victor’s grin was extremely pleased, practically a smirk._
> 
> _“Stop smirking Vitya, it’s unbecoming.”_
> 
> _Victor assumed a very innocent look, and they both turned to look at the tall Swiss man plastered all over with joyful Thai skater._
> 
> _“Honestly. How can I not smirk when I caused such a beautiful sight to come about?”_
> 
> Good things happen at the end. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my little fic, I loved writing this so much, and I've discovered that I don't have an OTP but an OT4, and this is it. I love these dorks, and it's delightful to have them loved by others too. <3

Yuuri jiggled from foot to foot in the waiting area. Phichit put a steadying hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Yuuri threw him a small smile. Phichit had delayed his own departure a few more days at the insistence of both Yuuri and Victor. Victor’s exact phrasing had been “you don’t get to fuck my husband then slink off without me getting at least a kiss in return.” So Phichit was waiting at the airport with him, and thankfully so. This had been really a quite short separation, but somehow it felt like years, and Yuuri was afraid he’d start to gnaw his own knuckles next if Victor didn’t get here soon.

_Vitya 11:20a here. We’re getting off the plane, see you soon._

Yuuri frowned at his phone. 

_11:22a We?_

_Vitya 11:23a ;)_

Yuuri puzzled over this but the first sight of Victor’s distinctive silver hair towering above his fellow passengers drove it from his mind and he shoved toward his husband as quickly albeit politely as possible. Flinging himself into Victor’s arms for a frantic kiss, he almost missed Phichit’s squeal of “CHRIS!” behind him.

Yuuri broke off and stared at Victor who was grinning. 

“I didn’t want to wait until next year for a recap,” Victor whispered. “Besides, Chris has been missing Phichit terribly.”

Yuuri tipped his head back and laughed, pure joy driving all worries from his head for once. “You’re a genius, Vitenka.”

“I know.” Victor’s grin was extremely pleased, practically a smirk.

“Stop smirking Vitya, it’s unbecoming.”

Victor assumed a very innocent look, and they both turned to look at the tall Swiss man plastered all over with joyful Thai skater.

“Honestly. How can I not smirk when I caused such a beautiful sight to come about?”

Yuuri laughed and threw his arms around both of his friends from one side, where Victor joined him after a beat. Here, with the three men he loved best in the world pressed into and around him, Yuuri thought his heart would burst for the sheer joy of it. He closed his eyes, trying to contain the feeling. This wouldn’t be the first time they had made a foursome of it, thought it wasn’t often they could all gather at the same time. But somehow, Yuuri knew this time would be a little different. Something was starting here, and it was filling Yuuri with bubbles of anticipation. 

Victor’s voice sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine as he said, “Happy Anniversary, my love.”

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up into three pairs of eyes, black, green, and blue, all looking at him like a rainbow of boundless love. As Yuuri’s own eyes filled with happy tears, he focused on Victor’s eyes shining down on him. 

“Happy Anniversary, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I appreciate all comments, kudos, etc. <3


End file.
